Because I Love You
by starlight0w0
Summary: Semua tentang Ichinose Guren, Hiiragi Shinya, Dan juga Hiiragi Mahiru.


**Owari no Seraph milik Takaya Kagami saya cuman pinjam karakternya saja.**

 **Warning(!): OOC(s), Typo bertebaran, cerita meanstream, Sho-ai/Yaoi/Boy x Boy.**

 **MainPair : Guren x Shinya ( GureShin)**

 **Slight(!) Guren x Mahiru (GureMahi(?))**

"Ne, Guren lihat aku membawa seseorang"

Tampak seorang gadis kecil menggandeng temannya, untuk di kenalkan pada seseorang bernama Guren tersebut.

"Urusai"

"Mouu, Guren ayolah aku ingin memperkenalkannya padamu, ya ya?" Terus-menerusan di desak membuat Guren terganggu hingga akhirnya ia menyetujui permintaan Mahiru.

"Baiklah, jadi siapa yang ingin kau tunjukkan, Mahiru?" Yang ditanya pun segera membawa temannya tadi ke hadapan Guren

"Ini, dia Shinya, sepupu ku dan mulai sekaramg dia akan tinggal di rumahku" ucap Mahiru dengan nada riang.

"Hai, aku Shinya, Hiiragi Shinya" laki-laki kecil itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Guren, sebagai tanada perkenalan mereka.

"Guren, Ichinose Guren" ungu bertemu biru, manik ungu Guren terpaku oleh manik sewarna langit milik Shinya, begitupun dengan Shinya. Mereka sama sekali tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti saling menatap, aku terabaikan disini" suara Mahiru menyadarkan mereka. Segera melepaskan tautan tangan dan tatapan itu. Shinya terkekeh geli sedangkan Guren, segera memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Mulai sekarang kita mainnya bertiga, ya" ucap Mahiru dengan nada riang, Shinya dan Guren hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai persetujuan.

Guren sesekali melirik ke arah Shinya, begitupun dengan Shinya, ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Guren. Rambut hitam yang indah, mata yang tajam namun indah 'tampan' itulah tanggapan Shinya terhadap Guren. Dan tanpa ia sadari, benih-benih perasaan terlarang itu mulai tumbuh di hatinya.

"Tokorode, kenapa dia tinggal di rumah mu sekarang" tanya Guren pada Mahiru sembari menunjuk Shinya. "Itu..."

"Orang tua ku meninggal, dan aku di adopsi oleh Tenri-jii san" Shinya menunduk namun ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya dengan senyuman. Guren merasa sedikit bersalah karena menanyakan hal itu.

"Gomen na Shinya"

"Haha, tak apa lagi pula sekarang aku punya kalian" Mahiru tersenyum senang mendengar kata-kata Shinya, sedangkan Guren, ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Sepertinya ia mengartikan perkataan Shinya dengan maksud yang berbeda.

"Hei, Shinya kau tau tidak, di masa depan nanti aku akan menikah dengan Guren, kan Guren?" Guren memandang malas Mahiru yang tersenyum bahagia khas anak anak, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rumput sembari menutup matanya. Sedangkan Shinya entah mengapa dadanya terasa sesak namun ia tetap tersenyum seolah tak ada apa-apa.

"Janji ya mulai sekarang kita bertiga akan terus bersama?" Ucap Mahiru sembari menautkan kedua jari kelingkingnya dengan Shinya dan Guren. Begitupun dengan Shinya yang menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Guren.

Setelah itu mereka bertiga tertawa dengan lepas seolah tak memiliki beban sedikitpun.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga menghabiskan hari itu di sana sambil menikmati angin yang membelai surai mereka.

Hari demi hari berlalu, kini mereka telah memasuki SMA dan ya, mereka masih terus bersama-sama, menepati janji di hari itu, selalu bersama.

Hingga hari itu tiba...

Shinya yang sedang berjalan-jalan mencari kedua sahabatnya, tak sengaja memergoki mereka berdua di belakang sekolah. Shinya yang awalnya ingin mendekati mereka berdua menghentikan langkahnya ketika memperhatikan ekspresi serius mereka berdua.

Mengubah rencana nya, kini Shinya pun memilih menguping pembicaraan mereka. Ia berdiri di belakang salah satu pohon di dekat mereka.

"Guren, daisuki yo!!" Satu kalimat dari Mahiru itu mambuat tubuh Shinya menegang. Ia merasa luututnya lemas, seketika ia terduduk disana. Tak terasa bulir-bulir bening merusak keindahan manik sewarna langit itu.

Tak ingin terluka lebih jauh Shinya memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana, namun kakinya tidak mau bekerjasama.

"Hahaha,betapa bodohnya aku yang menganggap Guren juga menyukai ku,seharusnya aku sadar Mahiru begitu sempurna sangat serasi dengan Guren" lirih Shinya menertawakan dirinya sendiri, air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari manik birunya itu.

Memaksakan kakinya untuk berdiri, akhirnya Shinya bisa beranjak dari tempat itu. Melirik sebentar,namun pemandangan yang dilihatnya membuat hatinya terluka semakin dalam, mereka-Guren dan Mahiru-sedang berpelukan sekarang. Shinya pun memutuskan untuk segera menuju ke kelas, dari pada menambah luka melihat pemandangan itu.

Sebelum ke kelas Shinya menyempatkan dirinya ke toilet terdekat untuk membasuh wajahnya. Setelah memastikan tak ada tanda-tanda kesedihan di matanya. Shinya bergegas ke kelas. Karena bel masuk akan segera berbunyi sebentar lagi.

Sesampainya di kelas Shinya langsung menuju ke tempat duduknya, membenamkan wajahnya ke mejanya.

"Yo, Shinya kau kemana saja tadi?" Shinya mengangkat kepalanya begitu mndengar suara yang familiar di telinganya itu-Guren. Shinya tak menjawab hanya menatap manik ungu Guren dengan dalam.

"Oii,Shinya kau mendengarku kan, kenapa menatapku seperti itu haa? Apa karena aku tampan?" Senyum percaya diri terkembang di wajah rupawan Guren. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya nyengir tak jelas.

'Ya kau benar, kau memang tampan' gumam Shinya pelan

"Kau bilang apa Shinya?"

"Aku bilang, kau itu terlalu percaya diri, tentu saja aku lebih tampan dari pada kau."

"Kau tampan? Yang benar saja Shinya, kau itu manis bukan tampan mengerti"

Hening, seketika wajah Shinya memerah mendengar perkataan Guren. Guren yang heran melihat Shinya pun mencoba kembali memahami kata-katanya,begitu sadar wajahnya pun memanas. Segera saja ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Suasana mereka pun jadi canggung mendadak.

"Anu, Shinya aku tak ber..."

"Siang, anak-anak" ucapan Guren terpotong oleh salam dari guru Bahasa yang baru saja masuk ke kelas.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti" setelah itu Guren fokus ke guru yang mengajar.

Bel, pulang sekolah pun akhirnya berbunyi. Seluruh murid mulai membereskan peralatan belajar mereka. Sama halnya dengan Guren dan Shinya.

"Oii,Shinya ak.." baru saja berbalik ia mendapati Shinya sudah melesat pulang terlebih dahulu,melalui pintu belakang. "Sial" gumam Guren.

Guren pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah loker berharap Shinya masih di sana, namun nihil ia tak mendapati Shinya di sana.

"Guren, mau pulang bersama?" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan orang itu, ia malah bertanya.

"Mahiru, kau melihat Shinya?"

"Eee, hidoi yo Guren, tak bisakah kau menghibur diriku sedikit. Kau baru saja menolakku loh,setidaknya hibur aku"

"Urusee, jadi kau melihat Shinya atau tidak"

"Pujaan hatimu baru saja pulang. Dan ya dia tadi sempat mengatakan 'selamat' padaku meski aku tak mengerti sih" wajah Guren langsung memanas mendengar kata-kata Mahiru, sedangkan Mahiru terkikik geli melihat Guren yang malu-malu.

"Terserah kau saja, aku akan pulang. Jyaa nee" dan Guren pun meninggalkan Mahiru sendiruan disana.

Tak lama setelah Guren menghilang dari pandangannya, kepala Mahiru tertunduk. Perlahan bulir-bulir bening turun dari matanya yang indah itu. Tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Ia segera mengangkat kepalanya dengan segaris senyum di sana.

"Arghh. Kalau tau begini mungkin dari awal aku tak akan mengenalkan mereka berdua" lirih Mahiru sambil mengacak-acak surai abu-abu nya

 ** _Keesokan Harinya_**

Pagi itu Shinya bangun pagi seperti biasanya, namun ia enggan beranjak dari kasurnya yang nyaman itu. Mata Shinya sembab setelah menangis semalaman.

"Moshi-moshi. Mito-chan?"

"Ya Shinya-san ada apa?" terdengar suara seorang gadis dari seberang sana.

"Bisakah kau menolong ku?" Tanya Shinya, suaranya terdegar sedikit serak.

"Tentu saja, jadi mau minta tolong apa?"

"Tolong izinkan aku hari ini, aku tak bisa hadir sekolah"

"Baiklah, tapi kenapa. Apa kau sakit?" Nada khawatir begitu kentara dari pertanyaan Mito

"Ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu Mito-chan, aku sedang sakit--" 'sakit hati tepatnya' sambung Shinya di dalam hati.

"Wakatta, Shinya-san akan ku sampaikan nanti. Tokorode kenapa kau tak minta tolong pada Guren saja, bukankah kalian dekat?" Pertannyaan polos Mito tepat menohok hati Shinya. Mendengar nama Guren membuat dada Shinya menjadi sesak.

"Yah, kami memang dekat, tapi--" ucapan Shinya menggantung.

"Tapi apa, kuso Shinya" tubuh Shinya membeku mendengar suara itu.

"Gu- Guren" patah-patah Shinya melafalkan nama pria yang ia cintai itu.

"Iya, ini Guren, ada masalah? Dan kenapa kau tak menghubungi ku saja Kuso, kau melupakan ku ha?" nada suara Guren yang bercampur antara khawatir dan marah, terdengar jelas di telinga Shinya.

"Oi, Shinya apa kau jadi bisu ja--" Panggilan di akhiri sepihak oleh Shinya. Perasaan Shinya menjadi tak karuan di satu sisi ia senang Guren mengkhawatirkannya namun di sisi lain hatinya masih tak menerima kejadian kemarin.

"Hahh, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" menghela napas lelah, lantas Shinya memilih untuk kembali menjelajahi alam mimpi yang indah. Dimana dia hidup bahagia dengan Guren

 _Kelas Guren_

"Oi, Shinya apa kau jadi bisu, ja-- tut tut tut" nada yang menandaan berakhirnya panggilan memotong perkataan Guren.

"Sial, kenapa dia mematikannya sih" hampir saja Guren membanting HP milik Mito sebelum...

"Anoo, Guren itu HP ku" Guren lantas mengembalikan kembali HP Mito sembari menggumamkan terima kasih.

"Arghhhh" Guren mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar, dia tak tahan begini. Dia tak suka Shinya menjauhinya dia benci hal itu, dia ingin Shinya berada di dekatnya, selalu.

'Aku akan menemui si albino itu nanti' gumam Guren, seraya kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dan Guren hanya menggerutu tak jelas sampai bel pulang berbunyi.

 _Kamar Shinya_

Shinya baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasa lebih baik setelah bangun tidur.

"Ya ampun, sudah jam segini" ucap Shinya setelah melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 1 siang.

"Apa Guren akan mencari ku ya?" gumam Shinya, belum sampai semenit dia bergumam. Shinya lantas mangacak surai perak nya dengan kesal "apa yang ku pikirkan sih".

'Kruyukkkkkk' Shinya tertawa kecil mendengar perutnya berbunyi. Sepertinya ia harus makan sekarang, lantas Shinya pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

Dalam perjalanan menuju dapur, Shinya mengernyit heran ketika mencium aroma masakan yang begitu menggoda. Seingatnya ia tak memasak apa pun tadi pagi dan juga semenjak SMA dia memilih tinggal sendirian, jadi siapa yang memasak?.

Segera saja Shinya mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju dapur, untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.

Tubuh Shinya menegang melihat punggung tegap di hadapnnya yang tampaknya sedang sibuk memasak di sana. "Gu-guren apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Shinya dengan tergagap.

"Oo, kau sudah bangun kuso Shinya, dan apa kau buta? Tak bisakah kau lihat aku sedang memasak"

"Ah, ya kau benar" Shinya menundukkan kepalanya tak sanggup menatap manik ungu milik Guren.

"Shinya, kau duduk saja di sana, sebentar lagi aku akan selesai" Shinya tak menjawab, hanya menuruti perkatan Guren.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Guren menyelesaikan acara memasaknya. Dia pun menghidangkan makanan tersebut di meja makan. Makanannya cukup sederhana, hanya 2 piring omelet untuk mereka berdua.

Mereka makan dengan tenang hanya suara dentingan sendok yang tertangkap pendengaran.

Selesai makan Shinya memutuskan untuk mencuci piring miliknya dan Guren. Sedangkan Guren memilih untuk duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV.

"Mmm, Guren bagaimana cara kau masuk?" Suara Shinya terdengar dari arah dapur.

"Ha, tentu saja lewat pintu, bodoh" jawab Guren sarkas. Shinya hanya memhembuskan napas lelah, hatinya tak cukup kuat melihat Guren di sini.

"Ya, aku tau, maksudku bagaimana cara kau membuka pintunya?"

"Aku punya kunci cadangannya"

"Bagaimana bisa?" kini Shinya sudah berdiri di belakang Guren, dengan kerutan di keningnya.

"Kau lupa?"

"Hahh, padahal kau masih SMA tapi sudah pikun, dasar Shinya. Kau sendiri yang memberikan kuncinya padaku Baka"

"Hahaha, iya aku lupa" tawa canggung meluncur dari mulut Shinya.

Guren berbalik menatap Shinya. Manik ungu nya tenggelam menatap manik sewarna langit milik Shinya, namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama Shinya segera mengalihkan pandangannya memutus kontak mata dengan Guren.

"Mmm, Guren apa kau tak ingin pulang?"

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Ah, bu-bukan begitu" Shinya gelagapan, sejujurnya ia ingin Guren lebih lama di sini, namun ia tak ingin menyakiti Mahiru.

"Dan ya, aku akan menginap. Di rumah tak ada orang lagi pula besok libur" tubuh Shinya menegang mendengar perkataan Guren.

"Aaa, Guren apa kau yakin? Bagaimana dengan Mahiru" suara Shinya memelan saat menyebut nama Mahiru, namun masih terdengar oleh Guren.

"Haa? Kenapa harus Mahiru?" tanya Guren mengernyit heran.

"Bukankah kau pacarnya" cicit Shinya. Guren terdiam mendengar pernyataan Shinya, tapi hanya sebentar selanjutnya tawa mengalun dari mulut Guren.

Shinya menundulkan kepalanya menahan air mata yang berontak ingin keluar. Mendengar tawa Guren membuat Shinya tak lagi bisa menahan air matanya. Akhirnya air mata pun tumpah dari manik biru milik Shinya.

Guren kaget melihat Shinya menangis, langsung saja ia mendekap pemuda yang ia sayangi itu. Shinya tak melawan ia menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Guren sambil terisak di sana.

Guren membimbing Shinya yang masih didekapnya ke sofa lalu duduk di sana. Guren mengelus sayang surai perak Shinya mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Sstt, tenanglah Shinya aku di sini, aku akan selalu bersamamu" ucapnya berulang-ulang demi menenangkan Shinya.

Setengah jam kemudian tangis Shinya mulai reda. Ia melepaskan diri dari Guren. Ada rasa tak rela terlukis di manik ungu Guren saat Shinya melepas pelukannya.

"Ahahahahahaha" Shinya kembali mengeluarkan wajah bodohnya. Melupakan kejadian memalukan barusan.

"Ah ya aku lupa, selamat ya Guren kau pasti bahagia kan Mahiru benar-benar sempurna dan serasi denganmu. Benar-benar tak bisa dibandingkan denganku. Dan ya kau harus janji kau tak akan melukai Mahiru dan ju--"

Shinya membelalakkan matanya, sesuatu yang lembut membungkan mulutnya. Saat mengetahui itu adalah bibir Guren, ia tak melawan ia memilih untuk menutup matanya dan menikmati sentuhan yang di berikan oleh Guren.

Setelah ciuman itu terlepas, mereka meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi paru-paru mereka. Wajah Shinya memerah karena malu, sedangkan Guren menarik seringai puas, karena berhasil membungkam pemuda albino di depannya ini.

"Ap- apa yang ka--"

"Urusee na, kau itu terlalu berisik" seringai itu tak kunjung hilang dari wajah rupawan Guren.

"Ta- tapi bagaimana dengan Ma--" mulut Shinya kembali di bungkam oleh Guren. Kali ini Shinya berontak, ia mencoba untuk mendorong Guren. Namun Guren tak terpengaruh sedikitpun. Akhirnya, Shinya kembali pasrah.

"Berhenti bicara tentang Mahiru, atau mau ku cium sekali lagi?"

"Tapi, bukankah kalian pacaran, dan hey itu ciuman pertama ku" wajah Shinya kembali memerah membahas soal ciuman itu.

"Aku dan Mahiru? Dari mana kau tau?"

"Aku tak sengaja melihatmu di taman kemarin" liri Shinya.

"Jangan asal meyimpulakan, Baka. Aku bahkan tak menyukainya. Dia terlalu berisik lagipula aku menyukai orang lain" ucap Guren sembari menyentil dahi Shinya. Shinya kembali menunduk mendengar ucapan terakhir Guren.

"Haaaah, sudah ku bilang jangan asal menyimpulkan bukan?" Guren mengangkat dagu Shinya membuat nya bertatapan langsung dengan manik sewarna langit itu.

"Aku menyukai mu, ah tidak bahkan aku mencintaimu Shinya" tatapan Guren menunjukkan kesungguhan tanpa ada keraguan di sana, dan senyum tulus terukir di sana membuat Guren menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan di mata Shinya.

"Hei hei, kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku salah?" Shinya menggeleng sebagai jawaban, senyum tulus terlukis di sana. Ia benar-benar bahagia, perasaannya terbalaskan.

"Aku bahagia, terima kasih Guren. Dan aku juga mencintaimu"

"Aku tau itu" dan tawa bahagia meluncur dari mulut Shinya.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi bagaimana dengan Mahiru?"

"Aku menolaknya" ucap Guren dengan nada santai.

"Ehh, tapi aku melihatmu memeluknya. Jadi bagaimana bisa?"

"Haruskah ku ceritakan?" Yang ditanya pun mengangguk antusias

 ** _Flashback_**

"Guren, daisuki yo!!" Guren tersentak mendengar ucapan Mahiru barusan. Dia memandang Mahiru dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku menyuk- ah bukan aku mencintaimu, ya Guren aku mencintaimu. Ja..."

"Maaf, Mahiru. Aku tak menyukaimu" potong Guren,ada sedikit nada menyesal terselip disana.

"Nande Guren, kau tau kan. Dari dulu aku menyukai mu bahkan dari saat kita masih kecil, tak bisakah kau melihatku" mendapati Mahiru mulai menangis, Guren jadi kalap. Segera saja ia memeluk Mahiru.

"Maafkan aku Mahiru, aku mencintai orang lain. Maaf aku hanya menganggap mu sebagai adikku"

Tak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka. Hening melanda mereka hanya suara tangis Mahiru yang menghiasi suasana itu.

Setelah puas menangis di pelukan Guren. Mahiru pun menghapus sisa air matanya, lalu tersenyum ceria seperti biasa kepada Guren.

"Bisa ku tebak. Orang yang kau sukai itu Shinya kan?" Manik ungu Guren seketika membelalak mendengar nama itu, lalu wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah.

"Araa, tebakan ku ternyata benar ya" ucap Mahiru sembari terkekeh geli.

"Urusai" Guren memalingkan wajahnya yang masih memerah karena malu.

"Yah, meskipun rasanya sakit. Tapi tenang saja aku akan mendukung kalian kok" Guren tak bisa menahan senyumannya mendengar ucapan Mahiru.

"Argatou soshite kimi no kimochi ni kotaeru koto wa dekimasen môshiwakearimasen Mahiru*" lirih Guren.

"Iie, Daijoubu yo Guren. Dan segeralah dapatkan Shinya, sebelum kau terlambat" setelah mengucapkan itu, Mahiru melanglahkan kakinya meninggalkan Guren.

Guren termenung mendengar kata-kata Mahiru, namun segera saja ia mengikuti jejak Mahiru, meninggalkan taman belakang itu. "Mungkin akan ku lakukan secepatnya" gumam Guren.

 ** _End Flashback_**

"Sudah puas?"

"Ahh, kau memang jahat Guren. Kau membuat Mahiru menangis" ucap Shinya dengan nada polosnya.

"Oh, jadi kau lebih suka aku dengan Mahiru, baiklah aku pergi" Guren melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan sofa, namun gerakannya terhenti Shinya memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tidak, ayolah aku hanya bercanda Guren" seringai puas terpampang di wajah Guren. Sedangkan Shinya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di punggung Guren.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu coba cium aku dulu"

"Haah, kenapa harus cium?"

"Baiklah aku pergi"

Spontan Shinya membalikkan badan Guren, Guren sedikit terkejut dengan aksi Shinya, namun seringai kembali di ukir. Shinya memejamkan matanya mulai mengikis jarak antara mereka. Sedikit lagi bibir mereka akan bersentuhan...

"Shinya..." suara Mahiru terdengar dari arah pintu membuat Shinya kaget sontak dia mendorong Guren sampai terjatuh.

"Itte..." gumam Guren, langsung saja ia memandang geram ke arah Shinya. Namun, pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya membuatnya sedikit marah. Bagaimana tidak sekarang Mahiru sedang memeluk Shinya dengan posesif.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ucap Guren dengan nada geram. Hey, ia tak suka miliknya di sentuh orang lain.

"Apa? Tentu saja mengunjungi sepupu tersayang ku yang sakit ini" ucap Mahiru dengan nada jahil dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Guren langsung berdiri dan mencoba merebut Shinya dari Mahiru

"Anooo, Mahiru-san apa kami boleh pulang?" ucapan polos Mito membuat ketiga orang itu berhenti. Dan kini Shinya suda ada di pelukan Guren.

Di sana sudah berdiri Mito, Sayuri, Shigure juga Goshi. Mereka semua adalah teman sekelas Guren dan Shinya. Niatnya mereka ke sini ingin menjenguk Shinya atas ajakan Mahiru, tapi melihathal ini mereka lebih memilih untuk pulang saja.

"Ahahaha, jangan begitu dong, kalian kan baru sampai. Sini duduk dulu" itu bukan Shinya, itu Mahiru yang berlagak menjadi tuan rumah. Sedangkan Shinya hanya menghela napas lelah di pelukan Guren.

Keempat orang itu hanya mengangguk lalu duduk di sofa yang lain dengan canggung. Mito dan Sayuri kini wajahnya sudah memerah melihat Guren dan Shinya. Shigure hanya berwajah datar sedangkan Goshi sudah bersiul-siul sejak tadi.

"Anoo, Guren bisa kau melepasku?" bukannya terlepas pelukan Guren semakin mengerat pada Shinya.

"Oi, Mahiru sediakan minuman untuk mereka sana, kan kau yang mengundang mereka"

"Hidoi nee, Guren aku kan juga tamu" ucap Mahiru dengan wajah pura-pure terluka, tapi ia tetap melaksanakan yang di katakan Guren.

Tak lama kemudian Mahiru kembali dengan cemilan dan minuman di tangannya. Setelah meletakkanya ia melihat kiri kanan, mencari 2 sosok yang menghilang. Guren dan Shinya.

"Ah, Guren dan Shinya-san tadi masuk ke sana" ujar Sayuri karena melihat gelagat Mahiru. Sambil menunjuk kamar Shinya,

"Ahahahaha, dasar Guren mesum" tawa aneh keluar dari mulut Mahiru setelah mendengar ucapan Sayuri.

"Baiklah. Minna, mari bersenang-senang, anggap saja rumah sendiri" kurva melengkung itu semakin lebar terlukis di wajah Mahiru. yang lain mengangguk semangat mendengar ucapan Mahiru. Akhirnya mereka bersenang-senang di rumah Shinya dan tak sadar bahwa Mahiru meninggalkan mereka.

 _Kamar Shinya_

Terlihat dua pemuda yang terengah-engah dan mencoba memenuhi pasokan udara di paru-parunya. Salah satu dari mereka memerah kontras dengan surai peraknya. Sedangkan pemuda satunya tengah menyeringai puas. Melihat penampilan kekasihnya yang kacau namun sungguh menggoda dimatanya.

"Hah...hah...hahhh...Guren bisakah kau berhenti, mereka masih di luar kurasa. Dan ya aku tak mau rumahku hancur nantinya" ucap Shinya setelah napasnya kembali normal.

Bukannya berhenti Guren kembali menciumnya, lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Bahkan lidahnya kini mulai bermain, mengajak serta lidah Shinya untuk berdansa bersama. Lalu menjelajahi setiap inci mulut kekasihnya itu.

Shinya mulai memukul pelan dada Guren, pertanda ia mulai kehabisan napasnya. Dengan tak rela Guren melepas ciuman itu dan seringainya semakin melebar.

"Aku tak peduli dengan mereka. Yang jelas kau sekarang milikku hanya itu" Guren berbisik dengan nada rendah tepat di telinga Shinya, membuat pemuda bersurai perak itu memerah.

"Ap--" belum sempat Shinya membalas perkataannya, Guren kembali membungkan bibir Shinya yang kini menjadi candu baginya. Shinya tak berontak ia menikmati setiap sentuhan dari Guren.

Tangan Guren mulai menjelajahi tubuh Shinya membuat Shinya mendesah kecil dalam ciuman panas itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa kegiatan mereka kini di awasi oleh mata-mata jahil milik Mahiru. Ingatkan Guren untuk mengunci pintu lain kali.

"Ahh, sepertinya Shinya tak akan bisa berjalan beberapa hari kedepan" yang lain memandang heran Mahiru ketika ia baru saja kembali dari kamar Shinya.

"Kenapa bisa begitu, Mahiru-san?" tanya Sayuri dengan kerutan di keningnya.

"Maksudku, karena Guren itu mesum" jawab Mahiru di sertai senyum aneh yang menghiasi wajahnya. Yang lain langsung memerah mendengar ucapan Mahiru.

"Ah ya teman-teman sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, aku tak ingin mendengar suara aneh nantinya" yang lain mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Mahiru. Akhirnya mereka meninggalkan apartement Shinya ketika rembulan mulai menggantikan eksistensi mentari.

 ** _Owari_**

 **Note:**

 ***Terima kasih dan maaf aku tak bisa menerima perasaanmu, Mahiru.**

 **Halo semua, ini fanfik pertama saya tentang GureShin. Dan juga ini cerita pertama saya, jadi kalau ada yang salah mohon di maafkan**

 **RnR please?**


End file.
